


Dating A God

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Bi Diana Prince, DC Comics, Diana Prince - Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch
Summary: I realized how gay I was for wonder woman so I wrote a fic about it.





	Dating A God

After the war, life went back to normal. Or at least the normal that I remember. I was told that I should be focusing on finding a husband and not working. But my family died during the war, so not working wasn’t an option. Not to mention the fact that having a husband is not something I’m interested in. I was eventually fired from working in the factory, forced to give my job to returning soldiers. I started working as a secretary, the British government moved me to people who needed help and I was eventually assigned to work for a British spy. I was trained by Etta Candy and she introduced me to Diana Prince.

I was taken by her instantly, much like every man she crossed paths with. She took an unexpected interest in me and we became fast friends. She confided in me how much it hurt to lose her Captain Trevor. I told her about losing my family. We told eachother everything, well I may have kept one thing from her.

“Why do you hide it?” she was very blunt when it came to, well, everything.

“Hide what?” I kept working on the typewriter as I spoke to her, it was just me and Diana left in the office and I had to finish one last thing.

“Your feelings”

“I’m not sure what you mean” I stop typing as my heart starts beating faster and my face gets hotter, but I wasn’t going to tell her.

“You like me, do you not?”

My heart stops, it takes longer than it should for me to respond; that must be what gave it away “You’re a good friend”

“No, no. More than friend”

“Diana,”

“(y/n) why can’t you say it. Here, I’ll start. I like you and I would like to be with yo-” As soon as she starts her sentence I jump out of my chair and move to cover her mouth, stopping her before looking around to make sure the doors are all closed.

“Diana stop. You can’t say things like that”

“What are you talking about? It’s natural, for women to like each other. I lived on an island that was all women, I think I know”

“Yes well, your island is a very special place”

“Yes, it is” she looks away, before continuing more forcefully “But, I still want to be with you” she whispers and holds my hands by my sides. “Do you not want that?” she leans down to force me to look her in the eyes.

“I do want that”

“Good” she smirks before going back to her work. I stand there, looking around and trying to work through what just happened for longer than I should have. I eventually give up and go back to my desk.

That was the start of something wonderful. Our relationship started slowly, from casual touches and harmless flirting to eventually going out on the town together. Going out was hard sometimes. Diana wasn’t afraid of her sexuality, and while I wasn’t necessarily afraid of my sexuality, I was afraid of people who didn’t like it. She wanted to take me to dinner and shows and go dancing, she wanted to experience this world that she didn’t know before. And I wanted to help her experience it, but doing it as her girlfriend was something I wasn’t exactly ready for.

“Diana, we can’t do that” I pull my hand back from hers and keep walking.

“What do you mean? We are together, I want to hold your hand” she stops walking and waits for an explanation.

“I know, but we aren’t supposed to be together. When we get home you can hold my hand all you want, but not here”

“I don’t understand. That man gets to hold his girlfriend’s hand. You are my girlfriend and I want to hold your hand”

“But you’re not a man”

“No, I am a woman. Do I not look like a woman?” she looks down at herself, thoroughly confused and I can’t help but laugh a little.

“Diana I can explain better when we get home” I can feel her scowl after me but she’s soon walking by my side. She wouldn’t talk to me the whole back to my apartment, not that I really minded, I was too preoccupied trying to figure out how to explain this to her.

“Okay, we are home. Explain” She stands a few feet away from me, feet apart and hands on her hips.

“Right, so in this world it is considered wrong for women to be together, in this way”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, there’s reasons like if God wanted there to be same sex couples he wouldn’t have made it only possible to procreate with a man and a women. People are just afraid, I think, because it’s different”

“I am different”

“Yes, Diana, you are a God”

“That is true, so then if people are saying it’s not right because God didn’t want same sex couples, then shouldn’t me being with a women prove them wrong?”

“Well, I think they’re talking about a different God” She shrugs and starts pacing. “Look, Diana I know this sucks. It really fucking sucks, but we can still be together, just not where people can see”

“I don’t want to hide you” she crosses the room and links our hands together

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say”

“I guess, even if we have to hide, I want to be with you” she tilts my face up meet my eyes.

“Really?” I stare at her in disbelief. How does this amazing, beautiful women, this God want to be with me?

“Of course, my love for you is stronger than anything” she says it as though it’s the most casual statement she could make.

“You love me?” we hadn’t used that word yet, I felt it, but it wasn’t something I thought I’d ever be able to say to her.

“Yes, yes I love you. And love, our love, is stronger than all evil”

I smile at the way she turns this moment into a reminder of her quest to defeat all evil, “well, I love you too” She smiles widely at me before crashing her lips to mine. She makes quick work of my blouse before moving onto my skirt. I start unbuttoning her top when I’m greeted by metallic gold and red and I burst out laughing.

“Oh my, Diana do you wear that all the time?” I lean back, laughing and she just looks down at her armour.

“Of course, I never know when I may need to fight” she tells me as if it’s the most obvious thing.

“Okay, you’re right. But now you have to undress yourself because I don’t know how that works”


End file.
